


Beautiful Accidents

by itsalwaysme (Marfabu)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Sex in chapter two, chapter two has smut, smut with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfabu/pseuds/itsalwaysme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was her fault, actually, that she'd stumbled upon  him in this state. Shirtless and confused like a cute puppy. *mature rating for chapter two*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Arrivals

He takes off his shirt in a way that’s not meant to be erotic. It’s her fault, entirely, because she’s not supposed to be watching him like this. She’s supposed to be off in a lab somewhere with her older brother, Tony Stark, doing some research about the Tesserat that he wouldn’t even understand. But (y/n) had to go and see if Steve wanted something to eat while she was on the way to the kitchen. 

She swallows thickly, (e/c) eyes alight with a newfound arousal that she swears she can barely handle. She breathes a slow sigh and knocks on the door gently and finds that Steve turns around to face her slowly with a softened smile. 

“Hello, ma’am!” He says with a perky smile that says he doesn’t know what he’s doing to her.

(Y/n) blushes and stares at her feet so as not to stare at him. “S-Sorry,” she mumbles as she goes to leave, “I-I’ll come back another time.”

Steve looks after her with a confused glance and a turn of his head that closely resembles a kicked puppy. “M-Ma’am?” He murmurs, but she’s already gone and left with a scurrying blush that left him with a soft smile. (Y/n) Stark was honestly adorable and he did hope that she’d come back a second time.


	2. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut, as I couldn't exactly write a good start to it. I'm eternally sorry that I haven't updated this in ages and I really do hope it makes up for itself. Neither of the characters in this story are virgins, by the way, and there is a bit of consensual roughness to this smut. 
> 
> I just see Steve as kind of confident in bed, but that's just my headcanon.

There is, first, silence. A baited whisper hangs in the air to serve as a reminder that she is present and that he has been staring at her for a prolonged amount of time. Discomfort, next, and a clearing of his throat when his gaze lingers on her lips for a moment too long. He notes her stare that lingers along him; first his eyes, a rocky baby blue that's emotional and seemingly desperate to close, then his lips, soft with a full lower lip that she'd like to bite, and finally her gaze trails along his body. His torso and his arms that she wants to tangle around her, and those legs that seem to have the ability to fit snugly against her in a straddle. 

She is the first to look away with a pink blush and a (e/c) gaze that tears itself away much too quickly for Steve's liking. He is not sure if she's embarrassed over having stared at him too long or if she caught him staring at her, and he's not sure which he finds more embarrassing. It's obvious that she likes him, that much he can tell from the way her eyes dart back to him not a moment after they've left, and it's obvious that she wants to kiss him (or for him to kiss her) from the way that her (e/c) eyes keep flickering to his lips as though memorizing them and fantasizing about what they feel like. 

Steve takes a deep breath and steps towards her to push an errant strand of (h/c) hair out of her face. His palm lingers against her cheek and she leans into his warm touch, even going so far as to put her smaller hand over the back of his hand so she can nuzzle into his touch. She smiles and it's at that moment that he feels his heart melt for the woman before him. _She's beautiful,_ he notes for what seems to be the millionth time. _  
_

And she is. (Y/n) is splayed out before him in a vulnerable way that he had never though possible; her eyes are wide and seem to show every emotion she's feeling (fear, wonder, disbelief, and what appears to be adorationthough he can't be too sure on that one) while her body language tells him what actions to take. It's this perfect mix of experienced confidence and first-time shyness that sends him over the edge and leads him to kiss her.

It isn't a long kiss and he doesn't feel that it showed enough of what he was feeling in that moment (fear, wonder, disbelief, and what he's sure has to be adoration) but is apparently enough to leave her breathless and searching for both words and a reminder of his kiss. "Steve," she breathes in a breathless way that seems almost like a prayer, though he feels that a prayer might be a redundant show of affection towards the situation. 

"Yeah?" He hasn't realized how aroused this situation has made him until he hears the low husk of his voice. 

"Please, Steve," her voice is still breathless but now needy as well, "please fuck me.." 

Steve blushes at the term and his wide-eyed stare meets her close-eyed one. Her forehead rests in the crook of his shoulder now, all of the previous precautions of hesitance and insecurity thrown away for this moment. (Y/n) notices his split-second hesitation to answer her question and fears that she might have been too forward (they have only just kissed for the first time, after all, and she's only seen him shirtless by accident). He only realizes this when she goes to pull away, whimpering apologies through a cast-away glance that meets the floor instead of his eyes.

"I-I shouldn't have been so forward, I'm sorry," she tries to make up for what she thinks to be a blunder in the situation.

He shushes her by bringing her into his strong arms and kissing her once more, slow and sweet like the first one but more assured to linger, and passes her a timid smile. "I'd just rather we call it making love," he murmurs against the shell of her ear as his lips trail along her jaw and to the shell of her ear.

She laughs and he doesn't have any fear that it's at him or what he's done, knowing instead that it's the hilarity of the situation and the slight bubble of awkwardness that's making its way to the surface of her emotions. He chuckles and brushes a few strands of hair out of his way as his lips trail down her neck. The moan she gives in response is all the reassurance he needs to turn her around and gently push her back onto his waiting bed, 

(Y/n) bounces on the mattress when his push is a bit more forceful than it should have been (he's still not accustomed to his new strength) but she doesn't seem offended by his roughness. In fact, it causes the cutest of blushes to rise to her cheeks and a slight smirk to rise to Steve's lips. He moves to straddle her and, just like she'd thought earlier, he fits perfectly against her.

"You like it a bit rough then?" He clarifies with a smirk that she can feel against the skin of her neck as he kisses down to the collar of her shirt. He works on unbuttoning her shirt as he waits for her response patiently, his blue eyes meeting her own (e/c) one. 

She tangles her hands in his hair and he finds that her blush is as good an answer as any. Steve smirks in earnest as he mouths at her clothed nipple from outside the fabric of her bra, sending her into a long and amorous moan that causes his member to twitch from its confines. "I'll keep that in mind for next time," he speaks although he's sure (y/n) can't hear him at this point as she's too lost in pleasure.

Pleasure that  _he's_ causing her. The thought leaves him smirking and strangely proud of himself, while simultaneously making him want to continue on with what he's doing. And he has no doubt that he's going to leave her quivering by the end of the night and begging for the ghost of his touch. 

She's whimpering as he unclasps her bra with unsteady hands (he's still not too confident on how bras work and read up on countless websites, even buying a bra to practice with after his first time) before enveloping her right nipple into his mouth. (Y/n) lets out another whine and his hand trails across her chest to ghost her left nipple with feather-like touches that make her moan.

Whether on accident or on purpose he isn't sure, but (y/n) rolls her hips against his in the perfect way that her hips align with his to press into his member. He responds with a slow and leisurely roll of his own while his hand moves away from her breast to press against her core from outside the layers of clothing that separate his fingers from her wetness. She shakes her head and he's afraid that maybe she doesn't want to continue, but instead she just flips them over so she can hover over him with an endearing smirk.

"You haven't shed a layer, Captain, and I hardly think that's fair," she tutts with a shake of her head.

Steve blushes at the nickname of  _"captain"_  and passes her a smirk that would look sexy and confident if it wasn't for the blush that still coats his cheeks when he speaks. "And what do you think you're going to do about it?"  
  
"Well, you'll just have to wait and see now, won't you?" She's teasing him and he can only feel himself grow harder at the way that her endearing smirk flickers across her face. It's not his fault that he has to lean up to kiss it out of her with another kiss that leaves her as breathless as the first.

(Y/n) traces her hands against his chest when her breath is found again and trails them down to his abdomen where she starts to unbutton his plaid shirt. She smiles tenderly when the expanse of his chest is revealed and begins kissing and licking a trail down to the waistband of his jeans. She tongues at his navel for a prolonged moment before dipping down to run along the band of his pants.

He nods when her curious gaze meets his, asking for permission to continue that he'd originally thought he'd be asking her later, and smiles. His pants and boxer find their way to the floor to join the ever-growing pile of clothing as (y/n) sits and moans at the sight of his cock. He's big, but not too much so, and wide enough that it seems he'll stretch her to the point of slight discomfort that she knows can only lead her to intense pressure. 

She leans down so her breath can fan over him for a moment, hoping that he'll anticipate her mouth coming down around his hard length, before moving to kiss the expanse of both of his inner thighs. These kisses trail up to the delicious V of his hips that she could have only imagined existing before today. Steve whimpers and she feels it go straight to her core, which causes her to close her eyes and shudder. (Y/n) isn't sure how much longer she can hold out for him, but intends to make it as long as she can. 

Her hand finally closes around his shaft and begins to pump him at a leisurely pace that has him begging for more. The lips that Steve has kissed to an almost bruised state close around his head and go down just far enough so she can tongue at the sensitive part where the head just meets the shaft. Steve groans and shifts his hips upwards at just the right angle so he's sending himself down her throat and leaving her moaning around him. It takes all of his self-control to pull away and leave the confused (h/c) haired girl beneath him wondering what she's done wrong.

"Are you alright?" She queries as he moves her again so she's laying under him. "I thought I was doing okay..." He begins to pull her bottoms and panties off so he can slip a finger into her slick folds. 

"Better than okay," he reassures with a husky tone against her cheek, "that's why I had to stop."

(Y/n) isn't able to respond with the pace that his fingers are going into her at and the way his thumb has found her clit to rub it in just the right way. She's at the edge, dancing on it to the point that she thinks she's going to come,  _knows_ she's going to, but he pulls away at just the right time that she's whimpering under him and trying to get him to touch her again.

He shushes her with a kiss as his member slips into her easily with how wet she is, and he's thrusting at a quick pace that leaves her no time to adjust to him. She's moaning under him, shuddering while his thrusts turn rougher and faster, and she knows he's close but holding out for her. One of her hands finds its way down to her clit while the other finds its way to rub her nipple to help her come to the release she's been waiting for even faster. 

Steve moans at the thought of her touching herself and finds himself envisioning her alone at night, crying out his name as she comes to a heavenly release with the fantasy of this moment playing in her head. That thought brings him ever closer to the edge, so close that he has to call out to her to warn her of his impending climax. "(Y/n), fuck, I-I..."

It's the only time that she's ever heard him curse and she's surprised to say that it turns her on. It's said in a husky voice with such raw desire that she's thrown over the edge with her hips bucking against him as she searches for friction to help her ride out her orgasm. The girl isn't sure exactly when Steve comes himself, but comes back to his arms wrapped around her in a tender embrace that pulls her flush against his chest. 

They are alone in the world, it seems, and neither of them would have it any other way.


End file.
